custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Saves the Day! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Magical Christmas is a custom Barney special for Season 3 aired on June 9, 1997. It is released in October 21, 1997. in November 1, 2011, it will be later re release as Barney's Magical Christmas - The Movie. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids have a Christmas Party at Shawn's house. Cast Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) Shawn (John David Bennett II) Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Min (Pia Manalo) Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Shawn's Dad (Ringo Starr) Shawn's Mom (Didi Cohn) Frosty the Snowman (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) Song List Barney Theme Song It's Christmas Eve It's Twinkle Time I Love the Holidays Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! It's Snowing! Winter's Wonderful It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! Suzy Snowflake Sledding, Sledding Sleigh Ride Skating, Skating Mister Snowman Frosty The Snowman Winter Wonderland Deck The Halls O Christmas Tree The Cookie Song Gonna Have a Party Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year We're Writing A Letter To Santa O Little Town of Bethlehem My Dreidel Habari Gani The Barney Bag Jingle Bells The Twelve Days Of Christmas Santa's Wrapping Crew Wrap It Up Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Jingle Bell Rock The Christmas Nutcracker Medley of the Toys/The Dance of the Suger Plum Fairies It's Twinkle Time Twinkle, Twinkle Christmas Star Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star Waiting For Santa Up on the Housetop It's Christmas Day It's Twinkle Time Giving Christmas Gifts My Darling Clementine Holly Jolly Christmas We Wish You A Merry Christmas I Love You ﻿ End Credit Music Winter Wonderland Holly Jolly Christmas Frosty the Snowman Jingle Bells﻿ Notes Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. This video does not take place at the school, instead it takes place at Shawn's House. This group (Shawn, Tosha, Min and Jason) also appeared in "Shawn & The Beanstalk" and "Barney Safety". During Barney comes to life inside Shawn's House, the music from Sing & Dance With Barney Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the Treehouse and ask Barney and the kids get ready for the big sing along party When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to Shawn's house and say "Hi, everybody! Hi, Barney!", Baby Bop's sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is the same as "Barney's Once Upon a Time" and her sound clip of "Hi, Barney" is the same as "Barney Live! In New York City", except it was pitched up to +1, and BJ's sound clip of "Hi, everybody! Hi, Barney!" is the same as "An Adventure in Make-Believe", except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. The Barney costume from this home video is also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". The musical arrangments from this home video are also used in the "Happy Holidays Love Barney!" album. The arrangments for the background music were also used in Barney's Adventure Bus, It's Time for Counting, Sing & Dance With Barney, and Round & Round We Go. The version of I Love You is the same from the Happy Holidays, Love Barney album, with the vocals from the Run Jump Skip and Sing album. Quotes Quote 1: ***(after the song "Sledding, Sledding") ***Baby Bop: I am gonna go down the snowy hill, last. Here I come! (goes down the snowy hill) Wheee! ***Barney: Baby Bop! The snow bank! ***BJ: Sissy! ***Baby Bop (lands on the snowy ground): (screaming) Ahh! ***Barney: Baby Bop! You okay?! ***Baby Bop: Yes. I am fine (gets up by herself) It didn't hurt anymore. ***Barney: Good. ***Shawn: I know, let's do a sleigh ride. ***BJ: Yeah! That would be fun. ***Barney: It sure will. Quote 2: ***the song Sleigh Ride ***Tosha: Look Barney, we are on the ice skating pond. ***Barney: Yeah! it was very slippery. ***Baby Bop: And our feet were getting very slippery ***BJ: And we need to wear some ice skates so we can ice skate on the frosty pond together. ***Barney: That's a great idea, BJ. ***Min: But, we don't have any ice skates to ice skate around the ice. ***Shawn: Min's right, but how can we wear ice skates to put on our feet, Barney. ***Barney: Well, with some magic of some imagination, we can put our ice skates on our feet right now. ***magic ice skates appear on Barney's feet, Baby Bop's feet, BJ's feet, Shawn's feet, Min's feet, Jason's feet, and Tosha's feet ***Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids: Thanks, Barney. ***Barney: You're welcome. and now we are all ready to ice skate around the ice, and here we go. Quote 3: ***Shawn (after the song "Skating, Skating") Wow, Barney! I like how you ice skate. ***Barney: Thanks, Shawn. And I didn't fall down. ***BJ: Hey, look at me. I'm skating, guys! ***Barney: BJ, look out! There's a ice rink on your way! ***BJ: What the?! What's happening?! (sees a ice rink) It's gonna get worse! ***Tosha: BJ, watch out for that--!!! ***(BJ tries to stop, but he is going too fast, and slips on the ice rink, and a loud crash is heard) Wooaah! Ouch! ***Baby Bop: Ooh. ***Barney: Oh, BJ! ***(BJ lays on his side in the ice rink) ***BJ: (groaning) Ohhh, Ay-yi-yi! ***Barney: What happened?! ***BJ: Oh, I was just ice-skating too fast and slipped on an ice rink and fell down. But that didn't hurt. And I'm fine. Guys, you must help me up. ***Barney: (helps BJ up) ***BJ: Thanks, Barney. ***Barney: You're welcome. Released Dates ***October 21, 1997 ***November 1, 2011 "Barney's Magical Christmas" Previews 1997 Opening **#Lyrick Studios FBI Warning **#Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning **#Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) **#Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer **#Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) **#Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) **#Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) **#Barney's Magical Christmas Title Card Closing **#End Credits **#Actimates Barney Preview **#Barney's Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and More! Preview **#Kids for Character: Choices Count! Preview **#Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview **#Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Category:Custom Barney Specials Category:Custom Barney Home Videos